LEGO Venom
LEGO Venom is a lego game that follows the story of Eddie Brock, Venom and the Symbiote throughout the Spider-Man and Marvel universe. Main Hub The main hub is New York City as well as the Battleworld, which can be accessed by a portal at the Baxter Building. Occasionally, there will be places to go in-between levels for cutscenes to progress the story. For example, Eddie Brock and Ann Weying must go to the Daily Globe building before heading to Devlin MacGregor Pharmaceutical to start level 2, while after level 2, the player can immediately access level 3. Levels Origins (Part I) Childhood Summary: Head through the streets of San Francisco to Eddie Brock's school. When inside, steal the School Boy's pencil withot him noticing. Then help him "find" his lost pencil to make a friend. Characters: Edward Charles Allan Brock, Mr. Brock, School Boy Enemies: Bully Boss: None Ace Reporter Summary: Following a lead through the Devlin MacGregor Pharmaceutical, make your way through the building and discover the illegal human testing. Witness a symbiote bond with Dr. Nigel Donlevy and then persue him to the streets and use the camera to calm the rampaging Krobaa down. Characters: Eddie Brock, Ann Weying Enemies: Scientist, Test Subject Boss: Dr. Nigel Donlevy (4 Hearts), Krobaa (3 Hearts) Big Break Summary: Police Captain Jean DeWolff is killed by Sin-Eater. Stop him from killing J. Jonah Jameson in the Daily Bugle. Hunt him down to Emil Gregg's house and discover that Gregg is not the right Sin-Eater! Hurry to Jameson's house to save him and Betty Brant. Characters: Spider-Man, Daredevil, Stanley Carter, Eddie Brock Enemies: Criminal Boss: Sin-Eater (4 Hearts), Sin-Eater (6 hearts) The Battleworld Sheep Meadows Summary: Inspect the circular construct in the park. After being transported away, fight Magneto at the power plant before he escapes with Wasp. Characters: Spider-Man, Hulk, Captain America, Cyclops, Mr. Fantastic Enemies: Thunderball, Piledriver, Bulldozer Boss: Magneto (4 hearts) Gods vs Mortals Summary: Break Enchantress out of her holding cell in the Heroes Base and escape. Leave the premises. After a cut scene of the villains, led by Dr. Doom, banding together to crush the heroes with a mountain, return to take on the villains responsible. Characters: Thor, Enchantress Enemies: Lizard, Dr. Octopus, Ultron, X-Man Boss: Absorbing Man (4 hearts) Invasion Summary: The heroes, surviving the mountain thanks to the Hulk, must break out of their stone prison. Repair Iron Man's armor to blast a way out. Fight off Galactus' invading army and Galactus himself. Characters: Mr. Fantastic, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Iron Man, Thor, Professor X, Magneto Enemies: Ultron, Galactus Follower Boss: Galactus (6 Hearts) Regrouping Summary: Battle the villains at a volcano. Use Cyclops' beam to ignite the volcano and make it erupt to harm Galactus. Characters: Cyclops, Wolverine, Wasp, Storm Enemies: Galactus Follower, Ultron Boss(es): Molecule Man (3 hearts), Dr. Doom (3 Hearts), Galactus (3 Hearts, defeated by igniting volcanoes) Fixing Costumes Summary: Heal the Wasp. Repair your costumes with the machines found in the room. After a cutscene of a mighty tremor, escape the base. Galactus was consuming the planet, but Dr. Doom stole the power for himself and fought Beyonder. Gather the heroes together to decide what to do about Dr. Doom's supreme power. Characters: Colossus (Battle Damage), Zsaji, Thor, Spider-Man (Battle Damage), Spider-Woman (Julia Carpenter), Spider-Man (Symbiote) Enemies: Galactus Follower, Scientist Boss: none The Fate of Worlds Summary: Thinking the heroes are dead, Doom let's his guard down. Attack while he does not know. Defeat him with the help of Klaw, who is being controlled by Beyonder. Characters: Captain America, Klaw, Spider-Man (Symbiote) Enemies: Ultron, Captain America (Zombie) Boss: Dr. Doom (9 Hearts) Origins (Part II) Organic Webbing Summary: Battle Puma in the aparment, protecting Mary Jane Watson. In the Baxter Building, figure out a way to separate the symbiote from Peter Parker. Beat the rampaging symboite into containment. Characters: Spider-Man (Symbiote), Black Cat, Mr. Fantastic, Human Torch Enemies: Criminal, Scientist (Symbiote) Boss(es): Puma (6 Hearts), Symbiote (3 Hearts) Birth of Venom Summary: The Symbiote broke free and is trying to bond with Peter. In Our Lady of Saints Church, climb to the tallest tower where the bells are. Separate Peter Parker from the Symbiote once and for all. Eddie Brock becomes infected with the Symbiote and turns into Venom. Flee the church and battle the policemen outside. Confront Mary Jane Watson in the apartment. Later, Spider-Man challenges you to a battle in the towers of the church. Make your way to the top for the battle. Characters: (Team 1) Spider-Man (Symbiote), (Team 2) Eddie Brock, (Team 3) Venom (Small), Peter Parker (Weary), (Team 4) Venom (Small), Policeman (Megaphone) Enemies: Scientist (Symbiote), Policeman, Policewoman Boss: Police Cheif (3 Hearts), Spider-Man (6 Hearts) Breaking Out Summary: Venom, imprisoned in the Vault, must break out and defeat Hugh Taylor, a Guardsman. Escape the prison with fellow villain Tarantula II, who has recently killed Ryan Stewart. Characters: Venom, Tarantula II Enemies: Guardsman, S. H. I. E. L. D. Agent Boss(es): Hugh Taylor (3 Hearts), Jenny Stewart (Wysper) (8 Hearts) Carnage Catastrophe Styx and Stone May Break Bone... Summary: Rescue an innocent child in the park. In the sewers, make your way through the underground and fight off Styx and Stone. Characers: Venom, Spider-Man Enemies: Policeman, Policewoman, Sewage Worker Boss(es): Styx (3 Hearts), Stone (5 Hearts) No Prison Can Hold Summary: At Ryker's Island, rebond with with the symbiote and break out of the normal prison. Take out the four search towers outside. Characters: Eddie Brock, Venom, Cletus Kasady Enemies: Policeman, Policewoman Boss: none Venom's Island Summary: Battle Spider-Man in another confrontation. After "successfully" killing Spider-Man, a cut scene will occur, where months pass. Inspect a cargo plane crash and battle Darkhawk. After another cut scene, revealing Cletus Kasady terrorizing New York as Carnage, search the island to find Venom and defeat him. Characters: Venom, Policeman (Megaphone), Spider-Man, Human Torch Enemies: Islander, Policeman Boss(es): Spider-Man (6 Hearts), Darkhawk (3 Hearts), Venom (3 Hearts) Characters *Venom (Small) *Eddie Brock *Edward Charles Allan Brock (also called "Eddie Brock (Young)") *Ann Weying *She-Venom *Carnage *Toxin *Anti-Venom *Spider-Man (Spider-Man (Symbiote), Spider-Man (Battle Damage)) *Daredevil *Thor *Enchantress *Iron Man *The Amazing Bag Man *Mr. Fantastic *Human Torch *Captain America *Wolverine *Cyclops *Wasp *Hag *Troll *Jonny Blaze *Peter Parker (Peter (Weary)) *Ghost Rider *Stanley Carter *Mr. Brock *School Boy *School Girl 'Big Characters' *Venom *Krobaa *Thing *Hulk Extra Levels Alien Village Summary: Make your way through the alien village and find a healer. Available: After "Regrouping" Characters: Human Torch, Thing Unlock/Buyable: Zsaji Enemies/Bosses: None Crossing Paths Summary: Stop Black Cat from robbing the Art Museum. Available: After "Breaking Out" Characters: Venom, Policeman (Megaphone) Unlock/Buyable: Black Cat Enemies/Bosses: Criminal, Black Cat (6 Hearts) Category:LEGO video games Category:Lego Marvel Category:Video Games Category:LEGO Games Category:LEGO Category:LEGO Marvel Category:Marvel Category:LEGO Spiderman